Freeze Ray Rifle (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World see Freeze Ray Rifle (PGW). |capacity = 80 |mobility = 110 (Legacy) 14 (Weight) |cost = (120 on sale) |image = Freeze Ray Rifle.png|Appearance Freeze ray rifle icon.png|Kill icon |Level required = Level 16 |grade = |released = 8.0.0 |theme = Ice/Winter themed |number = 52 }} The Freeze Ray Rifle is a Special weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update. Appearance It has a mixture of light blue and white color, with a triple ringed barrel. The ammo pack seems to be at the top of the gun, and resembles a water bottle. The removed scope was on the left side of the gun, like the Plasma Releaser. Strategy It has good damage, high rate of fire, moderate capacity, and average mobility. Tips * Like all Laser-type weapons, it can drain ammo rather quickly. Always keep in mind on how much ammo you have. * It is best to use this weapon in close to medium ranged maps like Pool Party and Toy Factory. * If you're skilled enough, you can take out enemies at long ranges if you're accurate enough. * Use the slow down effect to your advantage. ** If you slow them down and then switch to a sniper, you can do some pretty serious damage. ** If you are quick enough, you can use this weapon somewhat well while doing three cat spam and playing casual, since you can slow down targets and then quickly switch out to a sniper, backup, or heavy weapon. Counters * The ray of this weapon is pretty noticeable and easy to spot. * This weapon has a rather slow reload time, leaving the user vulnerable. * Pick off the user at farther ranges with a powerful (preferrably one-shot) Snipers. * Area damage can make short work of its users. Recommended Maps Any close to medium ranged map. Trivia *This weapon, with Plasma Releaser, Dragon Breath, and 42 more others were included in the 8.0.0 version of the game. *The Freeze Ray Rifle received 1 new upgrade in 9.0.0 (Freeze Ray Rifle Up1) and received another new upgrade in 10.0.0 (Freeze Ray Rifle Up2). *The ammunition pack looks a bit like a 4x optical zoom scope. The actual scope is located on the side of the gun. *This weapon looks like a modern/future weapon, with that type of mechanisms out. *The gun sound while shooting is the Respawnables's Chemrail (TES-Chemrail) sound. *It slightly resembles the ZCS Wipeout from SAS Zombie Assault 3. * There is a typo in the game which spells it "Freeze Ray Rifle" instead of the correct "Freeze Ray Rifle". This was fixed as of the 8.2.1 update * As of 8.0.0, it costs 240 coins. * As of update 9.0.0, it costs 325 coins. * This weapon, along with the Dragon Breath, were the two most powerful weapons at the release. *When you hold this gun in your hand, the mechanisms on the side go in and out continuously. *The ray it shoots out is thinner than the ray that the Dragon Breath and Solar Ray Rifle shoot. * In 10.2.0 the scope was removed for an unknown reason. * It was finally given the "Slows The Target" attribute in the 11.2.4 update, making it the only Laser weapon to be able to do so. *The weight is actually 14 and not 100. The Pixel Gun Company was either mistaken with the mobility or they forgot to convert the mobility statistic into the weight statistic, except by putting "Weight" instead of "Mobility". *This weapon has been added to the event chest *This weapon was removed from the Armory as of 12.5.0 so it cannot be purchased anymore, but players who owned the weapon before the update can still use and upgrade it. **However, it was re-added in the 12.5.3 update Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-17-10.png|The Freeze Ray Rifle in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-23-17-13.png|The 4x scope of the Freeze Ray Rifle, which got removed in the 10.2.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Laser Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Content in Both Games Category:Automatic Category:Legendary